Change
by ChocoKitty999
Summary: People change. There's nothing you can do about it. This is a story about three people who life have drastically changed. How they all changed because of one person. Sometimes change a good thing but sometimes change can ruin other people's life. Like these three people.


Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N: This is not my first story but my first _chapter _story. Please leave constructive criticism if you do review. That all.**** I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: This is very angsty. If you don't like/read angst then I suggest that you leave.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vocaloid. I'll own it when pigs fly and my dad wins the lottery. **

* * *

It funny how people change. How their looks, feelings, personality, the list can go on. So it natural for people to change. It only natural. But change can hurt. It may not hurt you but it can hurt the people around you. People you used to care about. This why some people hate change. Not only does it hurt themselves, it can hurt what they care most about. But sometimes people just don't care. Because they no longer care for the people they hurt. Sometimes people change for the good. But sometimes. Sometimes for the worst. This is the case for Lenka Kagamine, one of the world notorious criminal.

Lenka Kagamine used to be a girl who was happy, was obsessed with bananas, and had people she cared about. But as you know people **change**. Lenka all of a sudden had **no one**. She was lonely. She cried for help. Everyone knew but no longer cared. So she became one of the most dangerous, well known, notorious villains around the world. She became The Dark Angel. The Arch Nemesis against the person she hated the most. Her dead twin brother ex-girlfriend, Rin Kagine, but her superhero name the Orange Princess.

"What a dumb name." thought Lenka. She scoffed. Rin Kagine was no hero. She one of the main reason her brother committed suicide. She used him just to make some guy jealous. She then bullied him, made him feel like trash after they broke up. Her older brother Rinto was the same. He used her. Lenka trusted him. He was the only person, beside her dead brother Len, she trusted. He broke her, used her. Lenka huddled more into her corner but her costume made a little bit difficult.

Lenka wore a black sleeveless tunic top with a black shredded skirt. She also had knee high black boots with chains. She wore black chains on her wrists, arms, and neck. She wore a black mask that looked like angel wings and on her back was **real **black angel. She was kidnapped and was experimented on. She turned a little **insane**. She was considered a villain before she did anything **bad**. Lenka's blonde hair stayed the same and also her deep ocean blue eyes. But those are the only thing that didn't **change**.

**Change.**

Rin Kagine or as of right now Orange Princess was walking to Crypton Prison, Asylum, and Juvenile Hall. Three places wrapped into one building. Rin was going to visit one of her villains. She did this once a month. But this was different. She was going to visit _her._ Rin took full blame along with Rinto of what happened to Lenka. She was _there. She _could have _stop _it. Yet **she**, the Crypton City's Protector, ignored Lenka pleas for someone to save her and kept on walking.

Rin knew it was also more than that. Len. Until he committed suicide was when Rin realized she loved him. She still does. But no. She just had to **popular**. Like Luka Megurine, Kaito Shion, Teto Kasane, Ted Kasane, Mikou Hatsune, Miku Hatsune, Gakupo Kamui, Gumi Megpoid, and Meiko Sakine. She now lost her true love. Lenka **hated **her is an **understatement**. Rin knew she deserved such hate.

She looked at her costume. It was an orange maid dress with a white apron. In the corner of the apron was an orange. Her eyes changed color and were a grass green color. Her hair changed into a mid back orange colored curly hair. She was wearing clogs and had a staff with the little orange on top and was orange and white striped. She also wore a small yellow crown on her head with a orange in the center.

But that when she Orange Princess. When she Rin Kagine, she has choppy or as her peers call it "stylish" blonde hair and sky blue and was small and petite like Lenka. Except Lenka had a more "curvy" figure.

Rin sighed. **No one** knew the real her. No one saw the broken girl who has many regrets. Who keeps making mistake after another. Who ruined two people's lives.

She changed alright. But she changed **too late**.

**Change. **

Rinto wanted nothing more but to kill himself. Like Len Kagamine did. The boy was found in his bathroom. Both of his wrists slit. The cuts were too deep. Lenka arrived too late. Rinto hated himself. He ignored another phone call from his girlfriend, Neru Akita.

Lenka.

The only girl he truly loved. The girl who became broken because of him. She cried for help. But he ignored her and instead had heavy make out sessions with Neru Akita. Lenka **changed. He **caused the the **change.** He ruined someone's life. Just for the **fun **of it. What kind of sick bastard is he?

He realized his feelings for Lenka too late. She was already far too broken. She was **unfixable. **She even said it herself.

Rinto was no superhero like Rin. But he was becoming a cop.

He punched the wall.

Everything was **messed **up. Everything **ruined. **Today is a **special **day.

Rinto **changed**. He became distant. He entered a depression. But he kept up the **facade**. Because really everything is ruined.

Today is a **special** day.

It the day Len Kagamine committed **suicide.**


End file.
